Lucinda's Love
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Now that little Lucinda is growing up she has fallen head over heals for our wonder boy Hercules. Using this to his Advantage Hades will stop at nothing to get him and his family up on Mt. Olympus. Even if that includes his daughters feelings. Sequel to Deaths Magical Child.
1. 1

The season of Fall had just arrived. Hades, along with his wife Maleficent and their daughter Lucinda were walking in the moors enjoying the Autumn breeze.

"Im telling you babe, the underworld is a much better place during this season.Alot warmer." Hades sighed and brushed a few leaves away from him.

"Lighten up my love, the autum season brings the most festive holiday for us villians. Ans it's great for Lucinda to get out once in a while" Maleficent said looking at her happy 8 year old little girl playing in the leaves.

Knowing that she was right, Hades annoyed look turned into one of delight.

"Its amazing Mal, our little girl is growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday we were teaching her how to control her flames."

Noticing that her parents were staring at her with their evil smiles, Lucinda ran to them throwing a big pile of leaves in the process. Making both of them once again annoyed!

With a few giggles Lucinda brushed the leaves away from her parents clothes.

"I'm sorry Mommy, sorry Daddy, I just love fall!! The leaves, the smells, and Halloween!!"

Taking Lucinda in her arms, Mal kissed her forhead and played with her hair. "Very true my love, I was telling your father how that is the only day out of the year that all of us villians are accepted."

Hades rolled his eyes and leaned against a nearby tree. "You wanna talk festive babe, you wouldn't believe what shindig Zues through for his bouncing baby brat on Mnt. Olympus."

Hearing that caused Lucinda to become very interested! "What's Mnt.Olympus like daddy? What's Zues like?!" She asked with her hair glowing a bright blue.

"Geez Lu-Lu , if you calm down your flames a bit I'll tell you." Hades said putting his hands up to calm her down.

"Your so hyper my dearest one, let's get going. Your father can tell you all about what you wanna know when we get home." With that said Mal took Lucinda by the hand and began walking down the steps to the underworld.

Lucinda looked up at her father with disappointment, but he didn't even notice. She just decided to keep quiet and go along with the ride to her second home.


	2. 2

After a silent boat ride down the river styx, all 3 of them were finally home.

Once they got to the main room, Pain and Panic were there to great them.

"Hey Boss,Misstress, and Lucinda" said Pain. Hades growled at them, Mal turned her nose up, but as for Lucinda she smiled and hugged her two little minions.Who she considered as her little brothers, since Hades and Mal didnt plan on having anymore kids any time soon.

"So how was it up there?" Panic asked.

Lucinda gave him a half smile and shrugged. "It was good, fall is here and daddy was gonna tell me about Mnt. Olympus. But I don't think he wants to anymore, so im gonna go spend some time with Cerberus.

After she left the room Panic turned to Pain and said, "I envy how brave she is with that thing. Other little girls wouldn't go near it."

Pain looked at him with a "Are you serious?!" Kind of look. "Do you know who her parents are?! That little girl is one of a kind."

"Excuse me you little fools, but did either of you see where my daughter went?" Mal asked ready to zap them if they didn't answer her right away.

"She went to play with her puppy Mistress" said Pain.

"Oh really, why didn't the two of you go with her?!" Hades asked with his arms crossed.

"She looked a little sad boss, so we wanted to give her some space" Panic said.

"Love we both know why she's upset, let's go talk to her."

"Babe wait up!" Hades said running to catch up with her and of course having no frekin idea of what he did wrong.

"Wanna go see how this one turns out?" Painc asked.

"Well she is like our sister, so okay" Pain replyed.

**Meanwhile in the dark dungeon room***"Good boy Cerberus" Lucinda giggled as the 3 headed dog licked her face and allowed her to pet them. They even crowched down to let her crawl on there back and ride on his head.

She laughed and laughed and didn't even notice her family had entered the room.

"My darling daughter, come down from there right now!" Mal said with a slight tap of her staff.

"Coming mommy" Lucinda replyed before getting off her monsterous dog. Once she was on the ground, Hades picked her up and held her close.

"Hey beautiful, how come you walked away from me?"

Lucinda looked down, thinking she was in trouble. "Well you and mommy looked annoyed so I didn't wanna bug you anymore, and make your flames go red."

At that moment both Hades and Maleficent flet a slight wave of guilt. They both knew that they didn't have the best tempers in the world. Both had the rage of the burning fires of hell inside of them. Knowing his baby girl was hurt, Hades held her even closer and layed her head on his shoulder.

Mal couldn't help but adore the bond the two of them had. Wanting to comfort her as well, Mal reached up and stroked her daughter's glowing pigtails.

"Look Lucy, your mommy and I may get mad..most of the time as a matter of fact..but that doesn't mean we dont want you around us. Or that we don't love you."

Knowing that her parents ment every word, Lucinda smiled and kissed both of her parents cheeks.

"Hades my love, don't you think you should own up and do what you said you would do for our daughter." Mal said with her arms crossed.

"Oh right! Lu-Lu my love would you like daddy to tell you that story now?"

With a nod, Lucinda sat with hades on his throne,Mal and the boys sat around them eager to listen as well.

"Well hmm where should I start? Oh yeah! Well you see high above the clouds lays a tall mountain peek. And on that Mountain peek lays the beautiful sparkling home of the gods.Like Apollo god of the sun, and Athena godess of war. But the main ruler there is Zues the most powerful of all gods. About 8 years ago just before you were born, Zueses son Hurcules was born. He and his wife Herra decided to throw a party and invite all the gods. Your dear old dad here can't really stand the other gods and Zues is the one who put me down here in the first place.Your Daddy would do anything to be up there, but this bouncing baby brat would ruine that for me. So I sent Pain and Panic here to make the little sun spot mortal! and then kill the little brat. Amd once your 18th birthday comes along my dear all of us will be living on Mnt Olympus." Once he was done with the story Hades, Maleficent, Pain and Panic burst into an evil laughter. Lucinda juat smiled, not really sure how to feel. She wanted to feel rage and revenge like her parents did. But a part of her couldn't help but feel sorry for baby Hercules. Pushing those thoughts aside she told herself to look forward to the time she would live on Mnt. Olympus with her family.


	3. 3

As the years passed Lucinda grew into a beautiful young woman. So beautiful that to the untrained eye she would have appeared human, if it weren't for her glowing blue pigtails. Now she was at the tender age of 17, 4'3, with slightly pale skin. Her electric blue eyes still shined like diamonds, she wore a purple gown that showed off her arms and cute shoulders. Her pigtails were now down to her chest, and were held back by two skull hairpins, much like the one her father wears on his toga.

Speaking of her father, Hades had now just entered his daughters room with the biggest smile on his face."Good morning my baby girl, oh my gosh look at you! Your practically a grown woman."

Lucinda giggled and rolled her eyes at him."Your so silly Dad, im only 17."

He smirked and picked up the object around her neck.

"Very true, but I remember when you were only one years old. I gave this to you on your very first birthday."

"That's why I've never taken it off" she said before she kissed her fathers cheek and began walking out of the room, with him fallowing."

"Hey Lu-Lu where you going?" he asked.

"I'm just going for a walk up top" she said pointing to the above world.

Of course like any normal father at this age in time, he was about to testify and hold her back. But before he could, Mal walked in and said "Have a good walk my dearest, but remember to stay close and come baco before it gets dark."

"I promise to be home early, see both in a bit." Waving goodbye, Lucinda made her way up the stairs and out into the above world. When she was completely out of sight, Mal turned to see her husband with bright orange flames in his hair.

"My love why are you upset?" she asked running her red finger nails down his cheek calming him down.

"It's dangerous up there Mal, she may be 17 but she's still our baby and I dont want her getting hurt."

"Well if your that concerned, why dont you send your two lackeys to look after her" Mal said in an annoyed tone.

"The Mrs. dose have a point, I want both of you up there! In disguises for gods sake! And make sure your sister is safe!!"

With that said Hades blasted Pain and Panic up to the above world, to complete the task they were given.


	4. 4

**(A/N: Before any of you say "Omg they're cusions gross blah blah blah. SHUT UP!! We all know that in greek mythology family hooked up with family. So i dont wanna hear it. Just let this love blossom!! lol)**Lucinda continued walking through the woods, humming the once apon a dream song. Realizing how far she walked, she was now suffering from hunger and dyhdration. But of course knowing where to go to get something good.She walked twards the edge of the woods, where tall golden apple trees grew, and the most clearest water was nearby.

Lucinda sighed in delight as she reached for an apple, but before she could get it. The sound of neighing caused her to gasp and step back. There infront of her was one of the most magnificent animals she had ever seen! It appeared to be a white horse with large whitw wings and a bue tail and blue hair.Not being able to resist, Lucinda reached up for another apple and fed it to the horse. He slowly leaned in took a big bite. When he was done eating he licked Lucinda's face and allowed her to pet him.

"Wow he must really like you" a voice said getting the attention of both Lucinda and the horse. Stepping closer, Lucinda saw that it was a boy not much older than her. He was really handsome! So handsome that Lucinda could bearly look at him, but from what she could see, he was tall and had a very toned body, red hair, a nice smile, and light blue eyes. He was dressed in what looked like a spartan outfit, with a small blue cape and greek sandals.

"So uh..is he yours?" Lucinda asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Yepp ive had him ever since I was little. His name is Pegasus, whats your name?"

"My names Lucinda" she said proudly.

"Wow thats a beautiful name, are you from around here?" he asked.

Lucinda didn't want to lie to him, but she wasn't sure how a nice boy like him would react if he knew she came from the underworld.

"Not exactly, I was just out for a walk...sooo are you gonna tell me your name?"

He was about to answer her when an angry voice came from behind them.

"Hercules!! We need to get a move on kid!!"

Looking down, Lucinda saw that it was a short little goat man.

"Okay, okay were leaving Phil" Hercules said before climbing onto Pegasus.

"I hope I see you again Lucinda." She smiled and waved goodbye, but as they flew off she heard Phil say that they were heading twards Theives. But knowing that she wasted already, she decided to head back home. But when she walked she noticed a small bunny and chipmunk fallowing her.

"I know it's you guys, you can lose the disgues okay?" She said in an annoyed tone.

Both of them turned back into their normal forms and tried to calm her annoyance with a big "TaDa!"

With the roll of her eyes, Lucinda didn't notice a long vaper arm wrapped around her waist.

"Lu-Lu" said a cooing voice wich she regonized as her dad.

"Dad can you put me down?"

"Lu-Lu, Lucy, my little black rose, my princess of darkness my baby girl. Would you mind explaining to me why your home so late?" He asked before putting her down.

"Well it's because I made some new friends, sorry that im late dad" she said with a flick of her pigtail.

"Oh really? and who might I ask did you meet?" He asked with a serious tone. Not wanting to lie, Lucinda swallowed the lump in her throat and said "Well it was a beautiful white winged horse with a nlue mane and a..boy..named Hercules" once she said that she remembered the story her dad once told her.

"..What was that name again?" Hades asked getting really pissed off.

"H-H-Hercules...but dad it cant be the same Hercules you told me about...Pain and Panic killed him.."

Both Dad and daughter looked at the two small demons who had worried looks on their faces.

Pain turned to Panic "Hey wait a minute. Wasn't Hercules the name of that kid that we were supposed to..." but before he could finish both of them screamed

**"OH MY GOD!!!"**


	5. 5

Lucinda gasped in horror as her father's goulish long arms stretched out wide and dragged the poor demons across the floor.

"So you took care of him? Dead as a doornail?! Weren't those your exact words?!" Hades growled.

Lucinda contiued to watch as he strangled them, not giving either of them a chance to explain what really happened. Next thing she knew her dad threw them to the ground and screamed

"Im about to rearrange the cosmmos...**And the one shlamiel! Who can lous it up, IS WALTZING AROUND IN THE WOODS!!!!" **He got so angry that his whole body glowed with fire. A fire so powerful that it burned down nearly half the woods.

Getting up from the ground, Lucinda ran to Pain and Panics side.Passing a heavily panting, now calm Hades.

"Guys, I dont understand. You said you made him mortal and then killed him."

"Well you see we gave him this potion that dad here told us to give him" Said Pain.

"Yeah, but-but he didn't drink the last drop..but we made him mortal so thats a good thing right?!" Panic asked hopeing this would make the situation better.

"Hmm, well due to your little mistake boys, were going to have to correct this little mistake. And you my dear can help" said Hades before pulling her closer.

Lucinda was about to ask what his plan was when Maleficent came storming twards them.

"What is going on here?! Both of you should have been home hours ago!"

"Babe our home will still be there waiting for us, we have a bigger problems to worry about."

Mal didn't look pleased but asked, "How big of a problem?"

"Let's just say that if we don't take care of this, we will never be able to live the luxurious life on Mnt Olympus like we wanted."

Not wanting to continue arguing Mal chose to listen to what her husband had to say. He whispered in her ears what had just happened and Lucinda could see Mals green eyes glow dark in anger. Clamming her down with a kiss to her forhead, Hades turned back twards his daughter.

"Lucinda sweetie could you be so kind to point out wich way Hercules went please?"

"Somewhere called Theives I think" said Lucinda.

"Hmm that means they would be heading east."

Mal began to get annoyed, "Okay great I'll teleport us there, but please tell ua what your plan is!" she snapped.

"Okay, okay, Mal take it easy babe. But you kno.. Your really sexy when your angry" Hades said stroking her face amd smiling at her seductively.

Both Pain and Painc stared at them with eyebrows raised and both chuckled. But with a slight look of disgust, Lucinda grabbed both of their little hands and backed up a bit.

"Uh Mom, Dad, do you guys want some privacy?"

Ignoring their duaghter, Mal smirked back at her husband and Hades pulled her closer to him.

"You're even sexier..when your human."

Once they heard that, all 4 of them new what kind of them knew what he had in mind.

Talking ahold of his wife's staff, the green light surrounded them, teleporting them twards theieves.


	6. 6

**(A/N: Okay i based Hades new look off of The Character Jack crow from Vampiers that James woods played. Mal i used the Angelina Jolie look, and the kids i got from the movie and my own desgin.)**Once the green light had vanished the family was now standing in a cottage right outside of theives.But they weren't the same dark family they once we're.

Hades was now in full Human form with short brown hair, black eyes and wore a black toga with sandals.

Mal had long flowling aubrun hair, beautiful full red lips. And wore a white gown that was off her shoulders with golden sandals.

Pain and Painc were now little boys. Pain was a little chubby kid with brown curly hair, dressed in brown. And Painc was skinnier and a bit taller with short blonde hair and a blue toga.

Lucinda looked somewhat the same, except with tanner skin and her pigtails were black and pinned back with flowers instead of skulls.

"Flowers dad?! Really?!" Lucinda practically screamed as she ripped them from her hair, and let her now black haor flow free.

"Oh calm down Lucy, you looked cute. But this new look dose make you look more matchure. Old Herc wont be able to resist your beauty" Said Hades proudly.

Hearing that made Lucinda very uncomfortable. "So basically you want me to seduce him?" she asked.

Hades shrugged, "Well if you wanna put it like that then yeah i guess.Just play friendly, bring him around the family and learn his weaknesses. Then nothing will get in our way."

Both Mal and Lucinda could see how dedicated Hades was to this plan, but that didnt stop both if them from feeling both worried and unsure of things.

"Are you okay with this my love? Don't feel like we're forcing you to do this" said Mal as she stroke her daughter's cheek.

"Im willing to do this for the family" said Lucinda in a serious voice.

"Speaking of family my dear, we will now be known as the Crow family" said Hades.

"The Crow family?!" Both Mal and Lucinda asked.

"Hey im head of this house hold so I pick the names! I shall be known as Jack crow. You Mal babe will be known as Angelica Crow."

Maleficent rolled her eyes at that name, it was much to hevanily for her taste.

"The two of you boys will be known as Peter and Parker,I don't care wich is wich. And you my darling girl may keep your beautiful name."

Lucinda nodded and realized alot was changing for this plan. She knew she had to get used to this, but in her heart she longed for the days of her childhood. When things were more magical than stressful.


	7. 7

Walking down the streets of Theives, ignoring the nut jobs around every corner. Lucinda did her very best to remember her way back home.

This was honestly an overwhelming experience for her,she hadn't been around alot of people before. Besides her aunts and uncles of course. She continued to walk until she accidentally bumped into someone and fell down.

"Oh im sorry I wasn't paying attention."

But when she looked up it was the exact person she was looking for.

"No problem, here let me help you up." Lucinda smiled and couldn't help but look into those shiney blue eyes.

"Hey, arent you the girl I met in the forest the other day?" He asked.

Lucinda nodded and gave a small giggle.

"That's right, my names Lucinda..crow. And Your Hercules right?"

"Yeah! That's right, sorry I had to leave so soon, my trainer Phil made me."

"That's oaky, so you came here to Theives to train for something?" she asked.

"Well yeah you can say that, I'm trying to prove to people that I can a true hero."

Lucinda didn't exactly understand what he ment, but just nodded."

"So uh what are you doing in Theieves?" He asked trying not to sound Akward.

"I actually..just moved out here with my family..if you'd like you can join us for dinner. I was just on my way home."

At this point Lucinda really wanted him to come over, but half of her knew that by doing so she was benefitting her father's plan.

"Id love to! Pegasus and Phil are off doing their own thing anyways. Id love to meet your family." So after a short walk, Lucinda and Hercules made it back to her house, where her dad was waiting outside for them.

"Hey there Lu-Lu, I'm glad to see you made it home safe. Oh and who is your friend here?"

Ofcourse like any teenage girl, Lucinda was feeling mixed feelings of emmberassment and anoyment.

"Dad this is my friend Hercules, Herc this is my dad Jack Crow."

With a small smile and handshake, Hercules said "Uh nice to meet you sir."

What happened next took both teenagers by surprise. Jack lifted his arms and wrapped one around Hercules's shoudlers. "Well nice to meet you Herc! Always nice to meet one of my daughters friends. Come-on in, we were just about to have dinner."

With that said he led Hercules into the cottage. Soon enough Lucinda fallowed them, but she didn't understand why the heck her dad was being so nice to his arch enimies son! She just figured he was just playing nice. After introducing him to her mom and so called little brothers, they were all sitting around the table eating some of "Angelica's" home cooking.

"So Herc, what brings you here to this smelly little place?" Jack asked trying to sound silly. But Angelica shot him a look that said "Will you stop?!"

"Please excuse my husband, he likes to joke around all the time." Hercules let out a chuckle, "It's okay Mrs.Crow im actually here to help improve this smelly little place.I want to prove to the people of theives that I am a true hero."

While he continued to talk about all his heroic plans. Lucinda could senes her fathers anger. She knew that her dad would do everything in his power to stop him from sabitashing his plan.

She had never felt more torn in her life...


	8. 8

It's been a few weeks since the "Crow" family moved to Theives. Hercules had been so busy training, and trying to convince the citizens that he was a hero worth having. Due to this Lucinda hardly ever saw him. And because of this, Hades was running out of patiences. So at this very moment the family was in the living room having another meeting.

"Okay as you all may know, Herc is preoccupied at the moment. However! I have a brilliant idea that is sure to work!"

Both Mal and Lucinda exchange glances.

"An idea that took several weeks?" Mal asked in a sassy tone. By the look on his face, Lucinda could mentally see the flames growing from her father's anger.

"Tell us your plan Daddy" Lucinda said sweetly.

Hades smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Im glad you asked my dear, because you are going to be the star of this plan!"

***The Next Day***

Hercules slid down a nearby wall in frustration. None of the people of Theives were giving him a chance to prove that he was a hero. But his head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice calling out for help, it was Lucinda.

Once she noticed him she practically through herself in his arms.

"Lucinda what's wrong?" He asked trying to calm her down.

"My..My parents are out of town. They left me in charge of my brothers, but they took off and were playing in the gourge. There was this rock slide, a terrible rock slide! My brothers are trapped!!" She said with a few tears streaming down her face.

"Kids? Trapped! Oh my gosh this is great!" he said in a excited voice.

"Uh how is this a good thing?" Both Lucinda and Phil asked.

Grabbing Lucinda's hand, Hercules put her in front of him as they both flew off on Pegasus.As they flew over the town, Lucinda couldn't help but admire the beautiful view. And the nice cool breeze hitting her face made her feel so peaceful. But once they landed she knew she had to get her mind back in focus.

Hercules helped her down and Lucinda gave Pegasus a kiss on his snout to say thank you. Suddenly they heard the faint voices of Peter and Parker calling out for help.

"You stay here, ill get them out I promise."

Although this was all an act, Lucinda's heart contiued to race and she worried for the safety of her brothers.

But she stood there in awawe as Hercules lifted the rock and freed them.

"Are you boy's alright?" he asked.

"We're okay now" said Parker.

"Jeepers Mr you're really strong." Said Peter.

"Well just try to be a little more careful okay boy's. Now go with your sister and run home."

"Okay we sure will" said the boys.

Running to their side, Lucinda kneeled down and hugged both of them. But a voice behind them made her pull away.

"Nice work boys, I was really moved" Said Hades in his normal form sitting on a throughn chair eating a bowl of worms. Mal was by his side in her normal form with a straight face.

Parker looked over at peter anc changed back into Panic. "Jeepers, Mr?"

"I was going for innocence" said Peter before changing back into Pain.

"Oh and two thumbs way up for our leading lady. Way to go Lu-Lu you were great baby."

With a wave of her staff, Mal used her magic to change Lucinda back into her normal self too.

"Were very proud of you sweetheart. Now come watch the show with us."

"Show? What show?" Lucinda asked while fixing her pigtails.

"Are you even aware of what lives down there?" Asked Pain.

Lucinda shook her head No.

"Oh it's just a little something, your parents conjured up to get rid of old Herc" said Panic.

Watching with the rest of the family, Lucinda's eyes widened at what she saw!

A large scaley like, purple thing. With sharp teeth a very long neck.

And there at the very mercy of the creature was Hercules with only a sowrd to battel with.


	9. 9

"Lets get ready to rumble!!" Hades called out as the Battle began. Both Pain and Panic jumped up in excitement, Mal laughed evilly. As for Lucinda she wasn't sure hoq to feel, she wanted to share her family's excitment. But a part of her was on thr brink of tears, hoping that Hercules would survive this.

Herc did all could to fight off the monster, with Phil calling out all kinds of suggestions to him. But it was no good!

The monsters tounge wrapped around Herc's ankle and swallowed him whole!

Everyone cringed in digust, but quickly paused when they saw the monsters neck being cut open.Out poping a sickly slimy, but yet still standing Hercules.

Both Phil and Pegasus ran to his side helping him clean off and reenergized.

Both Mal and Lucinda exchanged "Can you believe this?" kind of looks.And both Pain and Painc looked up at Hades in fear.

"Guys, Guys, relax its only half time" said Hades as he leaned back in his throughn chair. Everyone else looked down to see what he meant.

As it began to poor down and rain, the monster got back up and regrew three heads!!

"Woah! Next to Cerberus this thing makes them look like a puppy!" Said Lucinda.

Hades chuckled and Mal put a hand on her hyper little girls shoulders.

Herc contiued to fight off the monster, at one point even jumping on Pegasus's back to be at a higher angle. He cut off their heads one by one, but everytime more and more heads grew back.

"**Would you forget the head slicing thing?!" ** Phil called out.

Both Hercules and Lucinda eye's widened in horror at the horrible monsters.

Lucinda coverd her mouth to hold back a scream as Herc fell into the pit of monster's. To make matters worse, the monster used his big claw to pin him to a nearby cliff.

Looking back at her parents Lucinda saw their evil grins of satisfaction.

"My favorite part of the game..sudden death" said Hades in a creepy voice.

As the monster came closer to eat our hero, he used hia strength to make the cliff crumble into large boulders. The boulders fell onto the monsters until it stopped moving completely along with Herc.

Both Phil and Pegasus stood there in shock. Lucinda sat there emotionless, as for her parents. Mal was chcukling to heraelf, and Hades lit a cigar to celebrate. But suddenly the monsters limp hand, began to open and there stood Hercules still alive!

The crowd of people watching cheered and picked up their new hero. Lucinda sat there with her back to her parents so they wouldn't see the big smile on her face. And although she couldn't see them, she could feel how angry her parents were. VERY ANGRY!! And by the sounds that were coming out of Pain and Panics mouth's, she knew that her father was taking it out on them.

The family was in for a Tough road ahead.


	10. 10

For months on end, Hades and Mal contiued to cojur up monsters. In hopes that one of them would take down Hercules. But no matter what they did, he managed to defeat ever single one. The more their attempts failed, the more pissed off they got, and the more famous Herc got. Finally it got to the point where Mal and Hades just couldn't take it anymore. Right now the whole family was on one of their secret balcony's. Pain and Panic threw vases of Herc in the air, whem Hades ordered them to. And he blasted them with his fire ball attack.

"Nice shot dad" Lucinda said hoping it would lighten the mood.

But both of her parents stayed angry.

"I can't believe this guy, I throw everything I got at him and it doesn't even.." Hadws began but was cut off by a squeaking sound.

"My love what's wrong?" Mal asked, both her and Lucinda looked over at him Wondering what caused his distress.

"What..are..those?!" Hades asked looking down to see that Pain was wearing a pair of Air-Herc Sandals.

"Uh I don't know, I thought they looked kinda dashing" replyed Pain like it was no big deal.

"I've got less than 24 hours to get rid of this bozo. Before the entire scheme ive been setting up for 18 years gose up in smoke. And you...Are Wearing...**HIS MERCHANDISE!!!"**With every word that he said, the flames grew bigger and bigger as he stood over Pain.

Lucinda and Maleficent stood back, knowing Hades waa about to erupt.But a slurping sound made all of them turn twards Panic in the corner.

"Oh no" Whispered Lucinda as she noticed that Panic was sipping a drink out of a blue Hercules cup!

Noticing Everyone looking at him Panic stopped sipping and said "Uh..Thirsty?"

Finally the flames just grew out of control! And Hades just exploded!!

Both Pain and Panic fell flat on their faces covers in black ashes.

"My love you need to calm yourself" said Mal kneeding her husbands shoulders.

"I know I know, I just really need a way to take this kid down."

Lucinda sighed and sat on the edge of the balcony. "Sucks that non of your plans are working guys."

Mal shrugged and soothed out her daughter's hair. "Well my dear, you are friends with him, get him to fall for you,get him to tell you his weaknesses."

Hades eyebrows raised in excitement, "You may just be onto something babe, but what if he actually dose fall for our baby girl? Some feelings may be attached."

"Soooo..you guys want me to find his weakness, but your afraid he may just fall for me? Yeah right were just friends." Lucinda said hoping her parents wouldn't fins out about her crush.

Both Mal and Hades exchanged looks.

"Look Lucy, your brothers couldn't handle him as a baby. I need someone who can handle him as a man."

"And if you do manage to catch feelings for him yourself, just let mommy know and I'll make them stop. Friends or more, just get closer to him."

Lucinda sighed and jumped to her feet, "Okay fine! If I find him and see where it gose!" Lucinda snapped before changing back into her human form.

"Lu-Lu, where ya going?" Hades called after her as she walked away.

"For a walk! I need to clear my head" She said without looking back at them.

"Well what are you two waiting for?! Go trail your sister and keep an eye on her. Now!!" Mal said with a slam of her septer.

Both Pain and Panic yelled and did as they were told.

"I wonder what got her so upset, was it something I said?" Hades asked.

"She's a growing girl my love, she's matchured from that little girl we once knew."

"Tell me about it, seems like only yesterday she was so little, now she's going on 18 years old. And possibly braking the heart of our enemy."

"Im just worried about her, vilian or not she's still our daughter" said Mal before sitting on her husband's lap, and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Well she may be having a difficult time right now. But when she's sitting on a mountain top, sitting on her own throughn sipping witches brew froma skull cup. It'll be worth it, I promise."

Both villians looked at each other happily before Sharing a tender kiss.


	11. 11

***Meanwhile***

Lucinda walked through the city lost in thought. She loved her family and wanted to make them proud.And of course just like them, she wanted to live on Mnt. Olympus. But her heart she knew that she cared for Hercules even if she didn't want to admit it. She had walked so far that she didn't realize that she was a good distance away from home. She looked around and noticed that she was now at the temple of Zues. She knew her parents would murder her for even looking at it. But she couldn't stop herself from walking inside.

To her suprise it was bright inside, lit with candles. And beautiful stones decorated the walls. But she stopped walking when ahe noticed that the statue of Zues was alive and talking! And having a conversation with Hercules. She hid behind a piller and listened to their conversation.

Hercules talked about how he defeated each monster and how he was ready to join the gods. But Zues sais he wasn't ready because he wasn't yet a true hero, and apparently all this fame was going to hia head. His last words to him was, "Look inside..your heart." With that sais the statue stopped talking, leaving an upset Hercules there on the ground crying.

Seeing him so vulnerable , made Lucinda feel so bad for him.

"C-could this be his weakness?" She asked herself. She pushed those thoughts aside and slowly walked over to him.

"Uh..Hi" she said trying not to scare him.

Once he saw her, Herc stood up and wiped hia face clean of tears.

"Oh uh..hey.How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Not long, I was just passing through. I didn't mean to easdrop on you and your..uh.."

"Father" said Hercules trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Herc, my dad can be difficult at times too" said Lucinda gently touching his shoulder.

"Really? Your dad seems so calm" Said Hercules as the three of them Walked out of the temple.

Lucinda Scoffed, "Oh you have no idea, he can be a real hot head" she said with a smirk.

For a while the two friends walked around a nearby garden, while Pegasus took a nap.

"It's really pretty out here, where we used to live it was always cold. So no gardens usually lasted to long." Said Lucinda admireing the flowers amd statue's.

"Where I grew up, it was nice and all..but I was considered a freak" said Herc with a sad look in his eyes.

"They called you thay.. because you were different from everyone elese?" Lucinda asked in complete shock.

"Well yeah, as a kid I would've done anything to be like anyone else."

Lucinda could feel tears welling up in her eyes, she could feel his pain. Blinking them away she put her hand on his and made him look at her.

"There's nothing wrong with being different! You're the most enique person ive ever met, you're not a freak! And I know that somehow, someway you WILL become a true hero."

Herc was touched by her words, that her blue eyes began to get glossy with tears.

"You know, througout all of this, despite all my fans and so called fame. You..Lucinda have been my biggest insperation."

Hearing that made Lucinda's stomach flip with gulit.


	12. 12

"That's..sweet of you to say Hercules." She said while looking down.

"I..I have to get home..good luck with your training." She said pull herself away. But as she got up, Herc gently grabbed her hand ans made her look at him.

"Before you go I want to give you something, for believing in me."

"Oh you dont have to give me anyth-.." but she was cut off and completely shocked when she felt Herc's soft, warm lips against hers. In her 17 years of life she had never experienced something so sweet and confusing as a first kiss.

When he pulled away, Herc said his goodbyes and flew away on Pegasu.

Trying to process what had just happened, Lucinda sat down on a nearby bench and played with one of her pigtales.

She was so shocked that it didn't even worry her when her father came around the corner.

"Did you see any of that?" She asked not even bothering to look him in the face.

"Oh..Only all of it" Sais Hades who was doing his best to stay calm.

"I..I think I know his weakness Dad, but..why do we have to use it against him?" she asked.

"Lu-Lu, Lucy, baby. Have you forgotten everything that Me and your mother have taught you?! Do you want to stay in the cold, damp, underworld forever?!"

Hades asked now getting angry.

Lucinda just looked down and tried desperately to blink away tears.

**"ANSWER ME!!"**

Looking into her father's angry red eyes, Lucinda could feel her knees shaking.

With all her mite, she pushed Hades away and her pigtales glowed a bright red.

"I dont know anymore okay?! I'm confused, I don't know what's right or whats wrong anymore!! And to be honest, Yes! Id love to stay in the underworld, at least down there we didn't have to pretend to be a family!!"

With that said Lucinda ran off deeper into the garden crying. If she had looked back, she would've saw Hades reaching for her, feeling extremely guilty.

"Boss! There you are!" called out Pain as he and Panic ran to his side.

Hades glared at both of them.

"I told you both to watch your sister! Where the hell we're you?!" He asked getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"It's not our fault! Mistress told us to leave her be" Said Pain.

"WHAT?! Where is she?!"

"Right here, now calm down before you burn down this garden, with our daughter still in it." Said Mal stepping out of the shadows.

Hades turned back twards the boys, "Go find your sister and bring her back!"

Once they were gone, Hades turned twards his wife.

"Are you out of your mind?! Anything could have happened to her!"

Mal glared at him, "Shut up, this was your idea. Give the girl some Independence."

Hades balled up his fists in anger, "I dont get you! When she was little, we'd do anything to keep her safe. Now your practically pushing her into the arms of the enemy!"

Mal stood right up to him. "Your blaming me for this?! Your the one who wanted her to get close to him! We cant control who she loves! And your one to talk Hades, You're willing to do anything to get up to that stupid palace in the sky. Even going as far as to risk your own daughter's feelings and happiness.I don't care what you do anymore, Lucinda's happiness and well being is far more important to me than anything else.Even if I dont agree with who she loves, I want my daughter to be happy, so I'll support her no matter what! I should've realized this way earlier on. I have my whole life to be a vilian, but I only have right now to be a mothet to my child. Before I lose her again!"

With that said, Mal trasnported herself away from Hades.

He stood there angry, "I do and do and do for this family. And this is the thanks I get.If they wont help me... I'll take matters into my own hands!"


	13. 13

***Meanwhile***Lucinda sat in the farthest corner of the garden sobbing into her hands.

She was so busy crying that she had forgotten that she wasnt in human form.

Her mixed emotions, were causing the red and blue flames in her pigtales to glow a purplish color.

"Uh excuse me are you alright?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Lucinda looked up and gasped, it was none other than Phil!

"Y-youre a liar" Said Phil in shock.

"I..I can explain!" she said reaching out twards him.

"No! Herc needs to know" said Phil running off to rat her out.

Changing into her human form, Lucinda got to her feet and ran after him.

"Lucinda!"

"Oh my god! Thank heaven's your okay." Said Pain and Panic as they saw her coming twards them. But instead of hugging them like she usually would, she ran right passed them.

"Did she just ignore us?" Asked Pain, "We have to fallow her, comeone!" Said Panic.

Both running as fast as their little feet could carry them. Lucinda continued to run, despite how much her feet hurt her, her hair stuck to her face, and how much sweat was running down her face.

All she could think about was the situation at hand here. But little did she know, was that her parents and brother's weren't far behind.

About 20 minutes later, Phil finally made it to his destination, unaware that Lucinda had fallowed him. Looking around, she noticed they were at an old colosyum. Where Herc was currently working out, with every step Phil took twards him. Lucinda could feel the cold feeling in her stomach increasing.

Yet despite Phil's effort to tell him the truth, Herc was to love sick to listen. Until Phil hollerd at the top of his lungs..

**"SHE'S A FRAWD!!!!"**

Lucinda covered her mouth to hold in a gasp. It seemed like her whole world cam crashing down around her.

Phil continued to call Lucinda names like "No good,lieing, evil, little tramp."

Lucinda could feel daggers being stabbed into her heart, and Hercules was getting more and more angry.

"Shut Up!" He screamed and rasied his hand causing Phil to go flying twards a pile of weights.

Not being able to take it anymore, Lucinda ran to the goatmans side to make sure he wasn't injured.

"Phil! Oh my god are you okay?!" She asked still crying and out of breath.

She half expected him to push her away, but instead he excepted her hand and said "Thank you" when she pulled the weights off of him. Both Lucinda and Herc watched as Phil walked away, looking very sad.

"Phil! Where are you going?" Herc asked feeling guilty.

"I'm catching the next boat out of here, im going home."

Lucinda looked back at Herc hoping he'd run after him. But instead he just got more angry.

"Fine! Go! I don't need you!"

Witht that said Lucinda could just feel the tears streaming down her face.

With a heavy heart, she whispered "I'm si sorry Phil." Once he was gone, both Herc and Lucinda looked up at a familiar dark god leaning against a post.


	14. 14

"Geez what got his goat huh?"

Herc looked at him confused where as Lucinda galred at him.

Ignoring his daughters looks and current attitude. Hades came closer to them, "Evening, Names Hades Lord of the dead, how ya doing nice face."

Lucinda rolled her eyes at her father's usual line.

Hades continued to talk to Herc, even though it was obvious that he didn't want anything to do with Hades.

Getting annoyed, Hades grabbed him by the shoulders and said "Not so fast, I have some leverage you might wanna know about." With that said, Hades was about to snap his fingers. When out of nowhere, Mal showed up and ran to her daughter's side.

"I told you to stop this! My daughter doesn't deserve this!"

Herc looked at them and then back at Hades.

"You..Your her parent's? You can't be..then that means.." He said in disbelief as he looked back at Mal and Lucinda, Only to find them in their normal forms.

"Okay he gets the point, now leave this whole situation alone!" snapped Mal.

"Oh? Or what?! You gonna run away and keep my daughter away from me again?! Huh?!" Hades asked knowing he was pushing a few of her buttons.

Pushing Lucinda away for safety, Mal marched right up to him and the two of them began to argue again.

"That was years ago, You asshole!"

"I don't care, im tired of you not having my back anymore!"

They continued to throw shade at each other, over and over again.

Lucinda tried to pull them apart, but they just ignored her. It became to much for her to bare. Lucinda got down on her knees and coverd her ears to block everything out.

Looking down at her with pitty, Herc kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Noticing his affection, Lucinda looked up at him in shock.

"W-What are you doing? she asked.

"I like you for who you are, not what you look like. I dont care what you look like or who you're parents are. I still wanna be with you." Herc said with the most sincerity in his beautiful blue eyes.

Every word touched Lucinda's heart, that all the mixed emotions of hapiness and anger were making her flames glow an even darker shade of purple.

Allowing herself to get comfortable, Lucinda leaned her head against his shoulder and finally allowed herself to smile.

Noticing his daughter's current state and and anger of his wife. Hades was reaching his braking point!

The flames continued to grow higher and higher, until finally he completely exploded!

With his incredible strength and Lucinda's amnunity to fire. Both her and Hercules managed to escape Hades outburst unharmed.

But unfortunately, our beautiful Mistress of Darkness wasn't so lucky! Mal stood there wide eyed holding onto her chest, as blood poured into her hands. During the outburts, Hades accidentally threw a hot iorn weight bar flying through the air. And it struck Maleficent right in her chest right above her heart. Her vision began to blur and her knees began to grow weak. The last thing she remembered before she fell to the hard ground was Lucinda calling out to her.

"MOM!!!"


	15. 15

Lucinda broke out of Hercs arms and ran to her mother's side.

"Mom! Mommy! Talk to me!" she said through sobs.As she held her bearly breathing mother in her arms. Hades jaw dropped in relaization at what he had just done.

"Maleficent! Babe! Oh my god what happened?!" Hades asked rushing to her side.

"What do you think Happened?! Thanks to your outburts, Maleficent got hurt in the process." snapped Hercules. Hades galeed at him. "Shut it kid! This is between me and my family!"

Once he said that, Lucinda looked up at him with the most angriest eyes the dark lord had ever seen. So Angry that they even sent fear through out him.

"Your family...**YOUR FAMILY?!!?** Look at what you did to my mom you monster! Iorn burns Fariys and you know it!! Now we have no family!"

As much as he wanted to argue and belittle his daughter, he knew she was absolutely right.

"Lucy...I.. I'm sorry" Hades said as he tried to reach out for her. But before his boney fingers could caress her beautiful face. She slapped his hand away!

"I hate you! And I don't care if I ever see you again!" With that said she grabbed Maleficent's staff and and teleported them back to the moors.

"Lucinda wait!!" called out Hercules, but she vanished before his very eyes. Turning back to Hades, Herc grabbed him by his toga. "Where did she go?! Tell me damnit!"

Hades glared and pushed Hercules off of him. "Chill out would ya, I'm the one who just lost my family here" Hades said in an almost non-careing voice.

"Well you're gonn help me find them! And you're gonna get your family back! Now lets go!" said Herc snapping the god out of it.

As they walked both Pain and Panic came out of hiding.

"Boss what happened?" They both asked.

"Long story, I'll explain everything once we get back home."

*** Back in the Underworld***

With the little strength she had, Lucinda managed to put Mal in her bed. And bandaged her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked as she stroked her mothers cheek.

"I'm very weak my dear, there's only one thing that can save me" Said Mal in a shakey voice.

"What is is mom? Anything you need I'll get that for you" said Lucinda as she gripped her mother's hand for dear life.

"Back in the Moors, there's a magical stone hidden deep in the crystal pools that can cure any magical being.Find it my love and it will save me" said Mal before drifting off to sleep.

Lucinda kissed her mothers forhead and took a deep breath to push away the sadness.

"Well if I'm going to the Moors, im gonna need some help." She said to herself before running off to get her beloved puppy.

Once both Herc and Hades and the others made it to the underworld. They ran up to the main room and called out for their girls.

"Mal! Lu-Lu!" called out Hades.

"Mistress!"

"Lucinda, where are you?!" Called out Pain and Panic.

Herc looked around for his girl, but instead found our Mistress of all evil.

"Hey! I found Maleficent, come quick!"

Pushing past Pain and Panic, Hades ran to Mal's side and kneeled down next to her.

"She's still alive, but she doesn't look so good" said Herc in concern.

"No duh! It doesn't take a geniuse to figure that out" Hades said

"Mal, Babe..Please don't leave me. I never ment to hurt you or our baby girl. I was an asshole, I got lost in my pride. I should've listened to you and Lucy to begin with. I know I said Id do anything to get up there on Mnt. Olympus. But losing our family was never part of the plan. I'll never foegive myself for this..ans now that I think about it. This place isn't so bad..I love you Mal..I love you..and our baby.."

With every word Hades said, tears began to fall from his scary yellow eyes. The others stood there in shock and silence.

Hearing the sound of her husband's voice, Mal opened her eyes with as much effort that she had left.

"Mal! Oh my god babe im so sorry, im so so sorry" Hades said as he held her and kissed her over and over. "Babe.. Where's Lucinda? She needs to hear this too."

Mal sighed, "I Sent her to the Moors, theres a magic stone there that can cure any wounds of a magical creature."

both hurt and Hades exchange glances. "And she went alone?..Uh I mean..I know she's capable of doing this but"...

Mal shook her head at her husband. "No she took..the dog with her.." She said drifting in and out of sleep. Until she finally fell back completely exhausted.

"Lucinda is very brave to go out there with just a dog" said Herc.

Pain and Panic exchange glances amd chuckled.

"Well are we're going after her! You two goons stay here and watch after my beautiful wife. And as much as it Pains me to say this, you're gonna help me find her" said Hades turning twards Herc.

"Okay let's go."

After a good few seconds of bickering, they both got onto Pegasus and made there way to the moors.


	16. 16

***In the Moors***

"Good boy Cerberus, now make a stop here" said Lucinda navigating her pet. Once they reached the Crystal pools, Lucinda climbed down and looked at her reflection in the water.

"Funny..I can still see little me in this reflection" she said with a hint of sadness. But a lick on her cheek from her puppy snapped her out of it. Smiling up at them, Lucinda peted each one od their heads.

"Dont worry boy im okay, now you guys sit here and I'll be back."

Doing as they were told, Cerberus layed down and kept an eye on the girl.

Pulling out her speacil starfish hair pin from her pocket,and she pinned it to her bangs. Just as she was about to dive in, she noticed the necklace around her neck. She remembered who gave it to her, she also remembered saying that shed never take it off. But at this point all she could feel was the rage in her heart. So in a fit of anger, she wripped the the necklace from her neck and threw it at a nearby tree.

Taking a deep breath, she dove into the lake. When she was sure that she swam deep enough. Lucinda began looking for the magic stone. When she found it glowing at the bottom, she picked it up and admired how shiney and beautiful it was. But what she failed to relaize was that her starfish hairpin had fallen off! She began to Panic as her oxygen supply was being cut off. All that came out of her mouth was bubbles!! As she struggled to pull herself to the surface...

*****"Okay! Can we land now?! This wind is making my hair go out!" complained Hades.

Herc groaned and landed Pegasus in the Moors. "There, happy? Come-on we have to find Lucinda!"

The three of them spread out and searched for her. All unaware that was suffering.

Flying in the air, Pegasus noticed Lucinda in the lake nearby. Floating up to the surface, face down. Neighing as loud as he could, Pegasus got the attention of Herc and Hades.

"Lucinda!!" They both screamed.

"Move im going after her!" Said Hades. But Herc grabbed his arm to stop him, "Your flame will burn out! Let me go!"

Without even responding, Hades dove into the lake and took his daughter in his arms. Bringing her to the surface, he held her in his arms.

"Lucy! Lucy!! Open your eyes! Comeon baby girl! Come on its me..Its Daddy" Putting her down, Hades began to press on her chest. Water came out of her mouth little by little.

"Herc..take the stone to my wife" He said handing him the stone.

"But..But..Lucinda..I don't want to leave her!"

"Look lover boy! I'll take care of her! I'll do anything to to prevent my wife or daughter from dieing! Now go! Before we both lose the women we love most."

Herc nodded and flew nack to the underworld.

Once it was Hades and Lucinda. He continued to hold her. He even began rocking her as if she was a little baby gorl again. As he did, he noticed the heart necklace he gave her was laying under a tree nearby.

"She must of taken it off" he said to himself. Very carefully he put it back on her, and cried. He cried and cried and let the tears fall like rain. A drop of two landed on Lucinda's face, and suddenly her eyes began to open!

"D-daddy?" Lucinda said in a Shakey voice.

Seeing his daughter now awake, Hades flames glowed a vibrant blue color.

"Oh my god Lu-Lu, thank goodness you're alive!" He said as he practically squished her to death. Letting go of her anger twards him, Lucinda hugged him back.

"Im so sorry baby girl. I cant imagine life without you or your mother. I never want to lose either of you again.And I dont care about Olympus anymore. We can live wherever you want..I love you!"

Lucinda looked up into those yellow eyes and could see what he said was true. No matter what happened, she knew she would always love him.

"I love you too dad.. let's go home."

Picking her up, Hades carried his daughter back to the underworld.


	17. 17

***10 Months Later***

Mal snuggled close to her husband as they sat in a tree and watched the sun set over the Moors.

Hades smiled and kissed the Magical stone around her neck.

"I hope life is always going to be like this babe. Beautiful and full of surprises."

Mal nodded "Id rather be here with you and our family in the Moors. Than up on the clouds with no entertainment"

"Speaking of entertainment babe, look down there. The goat man ks gonna try to train the two goons again." Hades said with a smirk.

"Alright you two little fruit loops, we're gonna straighten you out in no time! Now drop and give me 20!" Phil said to Pain and Panic.

"Ha! What a site!" said Hades with a laugh.

"Indeed, very bright of you to hire that goat man to train the boys" said Mal.

"Hey look who else just got back" said Hades as he noticed Hercules landing on a cliff and spinning around Lucinda in a hug.

*****"How have you been? I missed you" said Lucinda pulling away from the hug.

"I've been great, ive actually been proven a true hero. And have been given the chance to live with Zues on Mnt. Olympus. But..I turned it down" Said Hercules rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why would you do that?!" Asked Lucinda in disbelief.

"Because a life without you..even an immortal life would be..empty. So I chose to stay on earth with you.. I love you Lucinda."

With a big smile on her face, Lucinda threw herself into his arms. Both shareing a tender kiss of love.

Time of course continues to go on. Mal and Hades have addapted to their daughters relationship, but still remain the evil Villians that they are.

Pain and Panic have completed their training with Phil and hardly ever make mistakes anymore.

As for Lucinda, she couldn't be more happier with her family and the love of her life.

**THE END.**


End file.
